


Es un mundo muy malo

by Staterfe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Sad, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staterfe/pseuds/Staterfe
Summary: Marinetta entiende que sus fallas se debe al amor ciego que siente por Adrien. Ahora que es la Guardiana no se permite mas fallas pero tampoco quiere dejar de ser ella misma, con esta nueva perspectiva hace varios cambios en su vida.Hacer entrega de macarrones a la nueva cafetería no contaba con encontrarse con un joven de ojos azules."un pequeño gato en el tejado solo vigila sin su ... o. Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?"Marinette sabe que no se puede enamorar en estos momentos que no puede controlarse, pero su corazón no le hace caso."yo ... yo traje macones... digo macarones.. espera son macarrones"Aprenderá la lección de la manera mas triste y dolorosa.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Blanc/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, MariBlanc - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Codicia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, como se habrán dado cuenta me encanta Chat Blanc. Es uno de mis personajes preferidos. 
> 
> Estoy tratando de retratar a Marinette y Chat Blanc de la manera más realista posible en sus respectivas situaciones, pero si soy sincera conmigo misma. No lo lograre. 
> 
> Entonces, si parecen egoístas o cometen errores ... eso es normal para mi.
> 
> Soy mala en gramática. Intento aprender. Por favor, disfruten independientemente de la historia.
> 
> Además, no soy escritora, lo mio son las matemáticas, pero si logro inspirar a un buen escritor con una de mis historias me sentiré muy feliz. Disculpen por cualquier información inexacta.

Su corazón se detuvo. 

Esto no tenia que estar pasando, se supone que solo estaban entrenando. Un entrenamiento que hacían todos los sábados en la Torre Eiffel. Nada distinto con los sábados anteriores. 

Entonces porque, porque Marinette estaba en sus brazos cuando a la que sostenía era Ladybug.

Esto no tenia sentido. 

"Adrien ... Adrien ... Chat Noir!" Una voz que pudo reconocer como Tikki lo estaba llamando. No la quería ver. "Debes de tranquilizarte, busca un lugar seguro hasta que Marinette recupere la consciencia°

"¿Porque dejaste que renunciara a sus sueños?" Sabe que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero no pudo evitar preguntar algo que se tenia guardado desde que Nino le dijo que Marinette no iba aceptar la pasantia en la industria de su padre. La escusa de querer terminar la universidad ya no era creíble. 

Aunque ahora lo entiende. Tener como jefe al que fue el primer Hawkmoth no era uno de sus sueño. Pero sabe que ella no le tiene rencor y mas al saber porque quería los miraculous. 

Tikki sabia que debería estar reprendiendo su comportamiento, pero esa respuesta es una culpa que ha estado cargando por no lograr que Marinette cumpliera sus sueños. Desde que Marinette empezó con el cargo de guardiana a dejado de hacer las cosas que ama. Inicio por dejar el amor que sentía por Adrien y concentrarse como Guardiana y LAdubug. Luego dejo de salir con sus amigos los fines de semana, para cumplir un entrenamiento físico y mental entregados por los Guardianes del Templo. Nunca inicio una relación, bueno, lo intento con Luka pero no lograron tener la primera cita por los akumas. 

Marinette es tan terca. Ver que le estaba funcionando sus decisiones, derrotaron al primer Hawkmoth y Mayura. Aunque ahora solo tengan a Dussu en su poder, por los acontecimientos de la batalla. 

_"Cuando recuperemos a Nooroo podre empezar a tener una vida normal, ya veras Tikki, viajaremos por todo el mundo"_ Siempre lo repetía, tanto para Tikki como para ella misma, pero el tiempo pasaba y sus sueños se hacían mas lejanos. No mostraba signos de arrepentimiento por el camino que estaba tomando. Era bueno ser positiva, pero hasta cierto punto compartía sus decisiones. Ahora se estaba mintiendo sí misma. 

_..._

Saber que Ladybug es Marinette no lo hace feliz. Necesita una respuesta distinta a la que se imagina. Ahora que se ha liberado la venda de sus ojos, no quiere ver. No puede creer que fue tan ciego. _**Es egoísta**_. No la apoyo como ella. Marinette a estado con el con o sin antifaz. Dando solución a todos sus problemas. Que ha hecho el, nada útil, solo problemas. 

"Niño se que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero necesitamos acabar con Butterfly". Recibe unas pataditas de Plagg en la cara. Toma la mayor cantidad de aire y vuelve a concentrarse. "Tienes razón Plagg...disculpa... vamos a buscar un lugar seguro para que Marinette se recupere". 

Lejos de hay las personas empiezan a comportarse diferente. Hay muchas mariposas blancas e inofensivas, pero la gente quiere ser tocadas por esas mariposas. Como explico la blogger del Ladyblog. Te da poderes, una versión que te ayuda a cumplir tus deseos. Si usas los poderes para beneficio propio tus ojos empiezan a cambiar. La información estaba incompleta. No menciono que ser tocada por esas mariposas te saca lo mas malo de ti. Inconscientemente haces daño, ya no usas tus poderes para ayudar, mas bien, para sentirte bien creyendo que ayudas. Después de todos estos años quien no ha soñado con ser un héroe. 

Todo va según el plan. 

O eso creía. 

...

En la recamara de Marinette. Tikki entrega los Miraculous para ser utilizado para el bien, que ingenua, si se hubieran dado cuenta en el comportamiento de Adrien o haber visto la mariposa blanca que se colo detrás de el. Aun tendrían salvación, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

.

.

.

.

"Cataclismo" Los pendientes se hacen cenizas, Tikki ha desaparecido. 


	2. Compromisos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No le veo sentido escribir un resumen. Cuando los capítulos son tan cortos. 
> 
> La imaginación fluye, pero como mencioné no soy escritora.

"Acelera, acelera..." 

Llega atrasada a la casa de sus padres, otra vez. Por un Akuma, otra vez. Ahora si se van a enojar. Era la cuarta vez en la semana y recién es miércoles. 

Abre la puerta de su casa y lo primero que ve es a su madre en la caja mirando su ojos con una cara decepcionada. 

"Lo siento mamá, papá..." Trata de pensar en una escusa pero antes de formar una su madre la detiene. "Marinette, cuando pide tu ayuda me dijiste que te encontrabas en el colegio terminando tus deberes. Han pasado 2 horas desde entonces, que excusa me vas decir y no digas que fue por un Akuma, porque apareció en el Hotel Le Grand Paris y no salio de hay hasta que Ladybug lo venció" 

"Bueno eso es porque..." Trata de decir la excusa formada. "Marinette", pero su padre la interrumpe, otra cara decepcionada. "Hija, no podemos tolerar esta falta de compromiso de tu parte, con tu madre hemos decidido castigarte. Desde mañana empezaras a enviar los pedidos a la nueva cafetería "Bleu" después del co.... 

Marinette ya no escucha. Esta cansada de decepcionar a sus padres. Pero duda de que sus padres la comprendan si no puede decir la verdad. Ahora tiene este nuevo compromiso, si vuelve a fallar le darán otros más donde estarán encima de ella. De esa forma no podrá ser Ladybug, decepcionara a París. 

No sabe en que momento sus padres dejaran de hablar o como llego a su cuarto. 

"Tikki, que voy hacer."

"Marinette, ya lo veras. Tienes la suerte de tu lado, algo se te ocurrirá". _Algo se me tiene que ocurrir,_ pensó. 

* * *

Al siguiente día.

La suerte no esta de su lado.

Llegó tarde al colegio, otra anotación de atraso. Treinta minutos menos para realizar su examen contestó todo, pero he de admitir que las 10 últimas preguntas lo hecho a la suerte. Le dieron mas tarea y por quedarse dormida tenia que realizar un informe que era de pareja, pero como asistió Lila alguien tenia que hacer solo un trabajo. Por último tuvo que cancelar la salida con sus amigas para cumplir su castigo.

Hasta hay creyó que su mala suerte terminaría, pero no contó que aparecería otro Akuma después de salir de casa. Ahora si iba a fallar a sus padre, no lograría hacer la entrega a tiempo. 

* * *

Después de derrotar al Akuma.

"Que voy hacer Tikki, si voy a la cafetería me van a tirar los macarrones en la cara por llegar atrasada° 

"No te preocupes Marinette, tal vez aun estas a tiempo" dijo Tikki con optimismo.

Abrió la puerta de la cafetería y vio un joven dando la espalda. 

" _un pequeño gato en el tejado solo vigila sin su_ ..." El chico estaba cantando suavemente hasta que se dio la vuelta y la vio "o buenos tarde, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos azules. _En algún lugar he visto esos ojos,_ pensó. 

"yo ... yo traje macones... digo macarones.. espera son macarrones" Se quería golpear por tartamudear. 

"Debes ser el pedido de la pastelería _Tom & Sabine" _ parece ser muy educado para no burlarse. 

"Si, soy su hija. Disculpe la tardanza, pero se presento un Akuma y tuve que usar otro camino"

"No te preocupes, entiendo..." La miro como pidiendo su nombre. 

"Marinette, me llamó Marinette" No entendía porque creía saber lo que le estaba pidiendo. 

"Marinette, que lindo nombre. Yo soy Allen" en todo momento mostraba una sonrisa, que no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. 

_**Su sonrisa es preciosa.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos. Más cuando se trata en mejorar mi gramática y traspasar mi imaginación.
> 
> ¡Que tengas un buen día / noche! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto, para inspirar a que alguien escriba mas de Chat Blanc. 
> 
> Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos.
> 
> ¡Que tengas un buen día / noche! <3


End file.
